Grell's Wish
by Sort of Cute
Summary: Hello! This is a revamped story from my old account sully-chan! Grell is raped by William and retreats to the Phantomhive monor. What happens next is a mystery. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies! So this is my very first fan fiction on this account. I used to have an account on this site (sully-chan) but I got super lazy with writing and a lot of shit went down. So I decided to start a new account and start fresh.**

**So this fic is going to be a redone fic of one that I had when I had the old account (if it looks familiar) and I will try my best to ACTUALLY finish this one and update semi-regularly (because life and crap like that gets in the way of that). I hope this one will be better because the last time I wrote was three years ago and I have gotten better... So anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

The year was 1890 in London, England. Sebastian Michaelis was tending to his Young Master's lunch of beef wellington with steamed beans and carrots. He was already behind schedule enough already what with Bard trying to 'help' with the pastry. It nearly took an hour to clean up the burnt and caked on pieces of pastry on the ceiling. He sighed to himself, some things never change...

There was a knock on the door as he put the pastry-wrapped piece of beef into the oven. After washing his hands and tugging his gloves back onto his hands, Sebastian made his way to the front door and turned the doorknob. He opened the door to reveal a more red than usual shinigami.

"Grell. What a surprise." the demon said dryly as he cracked his knuckles, as if he was readying himself for a fight he would most likely win. The Shinigami in question, was usually full of both life and colour, but this was different. Yes Grell Sutcliff was coloured in his favorite color (which of course was red), but the red he was covered in was what seemed to be his own blood.

"I...I..." Grell started to mumble but didn't say much more before paling very suddenly and falling to the ground in a rather large heap. Sebastian only seemed to be minimally phased as he watched the reaper fall.

"I suppose I must take liberty to bring him into the house now..." he muttered before cursing. Blood really was very difficult to get off of stone...

Sebastian stooped down and picked up the (surprisingly) light reaper and threw him over his shoulder. Sebastian turned on his heel and walked into the mansion. He made his way to the infirmary and laid the Shinigami on one of the beds. He idly wondered what happened to the man and why he was covered in blood, why the Shinigami was at his master's house, why he was hurt... There were many questions reeling through his mind that he hoped would be answered.

"He couldn't have chosen a better place to bleed out on?" the demon muttered quietly as he moved to begin to undo the buttons of the Shinigami's shirt. Suddenly Grell's eyes snapped open wide and he sat up rather quickly, retreating to the corner of the bed, curled up in a ball as he trembled,

"Don't hurt me please!" Grell exclaimed as he covered his head, as if he was expecting to be hit. This shocked Sebastian momentarily and he put his hands up in a non-threating way,

"Grell, I'm not trying to hurt you... For once I'm trying to help you. What is it?" Sebastian asked as he tried to move closer to the other, as if he were coaxing the man back into the middle of the bed so he could see how bad the other's wounds were. This only made things worse as Grell flinched away from Sebastian's movements and fell off the bed and scrabbled across the floor into the corner where he felt safe for the first time in days,

"Don't touch me!" the Shinigami practically screeched. Sebastian was taken aback at this. In normal circumstances, Grell wanted nothing more than to feel the demon's touch. But now... He wanted nothing more than to be away from people itself it seemed. Sebastian frowned a bit at this, something truly horrible must have happened to reduce a once, strong Shinigami like Grell to a weak and almost child-like state.

Sebastian moved around the bed slowly so he didn't startle the other and knelt to the ground a few feet from the other,

"Grell, you need to calm yourself." Sebastian said as he slowly, carefully moved closer to the Shinigami, "What happened?" he asked, surprised that he was so patient with the other. Grell tried his hardest to move through the wall, to act like he didn't exist. Grell didn't make eye contact. Instead, he looked at the ground with his head was lowered as if he were ashamed of himself. This once again, surprised Sebastian. Not once had he ever seen the Shinigami ashamed of himself. The demon frowned a bit, moving to sit in front of Grell, trying to make himself seem as less threating as he possibly could and looked to the other for a moment as if deciding what course of action he should take. He idly wondered what would make the Shinigami calmer. When he came to a blank of what would work, he sighed. Looking to Grell he made an attempt to soften his features and look like he actually cared,

"Grell you can tell me." Sebastian said softly, Grell still flinching away from his honey-sweet voice that he used. It usually worked, but this time, it seemed to make things much worse. Grell wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. It seemed that he was calming down slowly on his own. This made Sebastian oddly pleased as it meant he didn't have to put as much effort into this... this ordeal.

After what seemed to be ages, Grell moved out of his small ball of protection and wrung his hands together. Sebastian, surprisingly patient about this looked at Grell,

"What happened?" he asked, shifting in his spot slowly so he didn't startle the other. Grell bit his lip, his sharpened teeth breaking the skin as a bit of blood fell to his chin. It took a few more minutes before looked up at Sebastian with fear etched, no, scarred in his eyes,

"Will raped me." Grell managed to whisper.

**A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger, I seem to love those. If you want more, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry it took this long to post the second chapter! English class is a bitch… I do promise that this fic will get finished it might take a while though…**

Sebastian's eyes went wide for a moment. _Raped? Surely Grell has been mistaken…_ Sebastian thought to himself as he watched the once-strong Shinigami on the ground before him, sobbing into his own thin hands.

"Grell... You are positive this happened?" Sebastian asked softly but seriously. Grell's sobbing stopped for a moment and he looked up at Sebastian, almost looking as if he were offended.

"You really think I would make something like this up? Why on earth would I say I was raped if I hadn't been?! I know what happened to me Sebastian! I was raped!" Grell was practically yelling this as he tried to stand on shaking legs, falling back to the ground again. But this time he didn't fall though, as Sebastian caught Grell and lifted him up, setting the Shinigami onto the bed that was in the room.

"Okay… I apologize for offending you, Grell. It's only that you sometimes overreact on some things…" Sebastian said softly, bowing his head in a form of an apology. He looked to Grell for a moment; the Shinigami was covered in what looked to be his own blood. Sebastian frowned to himself, _how long has he been like this? I must check his wounds for an infection… _Sebastian thought to himself. The demon cleared his throat after a moment,

"Grell, I must ask that you remove your shirt for me." Sebastian said, quick, straight to the point. It should have been that easy, but alas, it wasn't. Grell narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. Sebastian swallowed thickly. If looks could kill Sebastian would have been already dead,

"How do I know you won't do the same as William did?" Grell asked defensively. Sebastian sighed deeply. He needed to say the correct thing or else he wouldn't be able to gain the Shinigami's trust,

"I wouldn't rape you because I am not William T. Spears." Sebastian said, grimacing at the name, "I simply wanted you to remove your shirt so I can clean your wounds. I would much rather not have a dead Shinigami in my master's mansion. It makes for a mess in all reality." Sebastian explained. He hoped it would be enough to convince the Shinigami that he could clean his wounds. Grell looked at the other for a long moment before he reached for the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, leaving the blood-stained shirt on his shoulders.

Sebastian's eyes went wide, just for a single moment. Before him was Grell, obviously, but there looked to be bruises and wounds scattered all over the Shinigami's body. Sebastian couldn't even begin to count the amount of wounds that were on Grell's body, though many of them had an infection,

"How long have you left these as they are Grell?" Sebastian asked, trying his hardest not to look away in disgust. Grell shrugged a bit,

"I can't be sure really. Shinigami are known for their fast healing but it hasn't made any progress. It's only gotten worse though. I had to walk here. "Grell said, looking away as if he were ashamed of himself. He was usually able to teleport himself… Why couldn't he do that now? Sebastian shook his head, moving to get off the bed to ready some medical supplies and tools,

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet. How much do they hurt?" Sebastian asked. Grell frowned deeper, looking away,

"They hurt a lot… I think there's an infection." He said, looking to Sebastian. Sebastian's frowned deeper as he nodded,

"Yes… I noticed that. It's going to hurt a lot you know that correct?" Sebastian said as he brought all of the medical instruments over to the side of Grell's bed, "You're allowed to scream, cry, and beg for mercy. I won't think any less of you, but I won't stop until the wounds are closed. Do I have your permission to continue?" Sebastian asked as he moved to take his gloves off as well as his jacket. He wasn't about to go and ruin a perfectly good jacket when it could be prevented. Grell took a moment to compose himself before looking to the demon,

"I-Yes… I give you my permission Sebastian." Grell said as he gripped the sheets of the bed so tight that his knuckles turned white. Sebastian simply nodded and pulled up a chair in front of the bed and sat down. He reached for an antiseptic and cotton ball and dipped the ball into the liquid,

"Brace yourself Grell. This will hurt quite a bit." Sebastian warned the Shinigami. Grell nodded a bit and tensed himself up as if he were preparing himself for even more pain than he was already in. Sebastian waited a moment before he pressed the cotton ball to one of the larger wounds. Sebastian figured that if he were to close up the larger and more threating wounds that he would be able to keep them from becoming more infected and puss filled than they already were.

Grell's eyes went wide with tears. It had hurt a lot more than he expected. The Shinigami bit his lip, he wouldn't cry out. Not in front of Sebastian. Not like this. He didn't care what the demon said, he was stronger than this. Grell took in a deep breath and held it. It seemed to help with the pain a bit. Sebastian looked up a Grell for a moment before he moved to drain the puss from the wound he was working on. If he were a human, he would've vomited long ago. But that didn't stop himself from being disgusted from the sight of the stab wounds and the bruises. William Spears was a monster. Yes, Sebastian was a demon but that didn't mean that he didn't know that what happened to Grell was a disgusting crime. Even Sebastian was above such things…

Sebastian simply huffed and continued to work on Grell's wounds while Grell tried his hardest not to scream in pain as Sebastian stitched the deep wounds closed. Occasionally Grell let out a gasp and Sebastian would look up and made sure that Grell was okay before going back to his work. It was hours later that Sebastian had tied off the last stitch and had disinfected all the rest of the wounds,

"There. It's finished now. Is that better?" Sebastian asked as he cleaned his hands of blood. Grell nodded, face covered in dripping, smeared mascara and makeup that had come off in places that he had rubbed his face. Sebastian nodded again before looking to the Shinigami for a moment, "Is that all of them?" he asked. Grell shook his head,

"No. There's another on my back." The Shinigami said in a small voice. Grell slipped his shirt off and there on the middle of his back was Sebastian's covenant, cut and stabbed into the middle of Grell's back.

**Dun dun DUUUUN! **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry for not posting for a while. Life sucks y'know? Also please tell me if you want me to write about the rape. I'm kind of on the fence about going into detail about it so please comment and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! How is everyone today? I decided to update the fic on account of my shitty-ass day so I hope you enjoy! Also, if any of you have any ideas on what should happen in the story, feel free to tell me as I am open to suggestion!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of his very own covenant on the Shinigami's back. What more, it was, if not, more infected than all the other wounds that he had spent the last few hours cleaning and closing. Sebastian took a deep, steady breath and moved away from the mark that he knew so well and faced Grell once more,

"Grell… Do you know what is on your back?" he asked calmly, but through clenched teeth. Grell nodded after a moment's thought and closed his eyes,

"I do… I noticed it a day or so after it happened… I knew the bastard did something to my back, but I didn't think it would be this. I merely thought he just did what he did to my front. I couldn't see the mark all that well, but I saw enough to know that it was your mark he cut into me." Grell muttered through gritted teeth. William had wrecked his body, the only thing that he held value to other than his own weapon. There was a mixture of feelings going through his mind all at once and they all wanted their own tiny voices to be heard. Grell took a breath for a moment before looking back to Sebastian, who seemed to be in a state of shock,

"Let me look at the wound again Grell… It's very badly infected." Sebastian said in a soft but commanding voice. Grell simply nodded and turned his back to Sebastian, moving his long, blood-matted hair off of his back with a wince. Sebastian moved closer to Grell, causing the Shinigami to tense up. Sebastian pursed his lips as he looked at Grell's beaten and battered body. _How long has it been since he last slept? Or when was the last time he ate?_ Sebastian thought idly to himself. He knew that Grell was naturally a slim person, but he could see the vertebrates of Grell's spine under his skin. Surely Grell was never this skinny to begin with? But Sebastian would worry about that later.

The demon's eyes narrowed as he took a closer look at the mark that was almost expertly cut into the Shinigami's flesh. It seemed so much like his own covenant…. But there was something off about it, like it was altered in some way. He couldn't quite put his finger on it… Sebastian remained silent for a few minutes as he was deep in thought.

Grell shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting under Sebastian's intense gaze, but remained silent in worry that he would break the demon's train of thought. Suddenly Sebastian's eyes went wide in realization: there was something that was added to this version of his covenant. It was a subtle difference than from the original but there was a small symbol in the centre of the pentagram that he could not understand. Sebastian reached for a piece of paper and a piece of dark chalk and quickly drew the unknown symbol onto the paper. He looked to the Shinigami,

"There is a symbol in the covenant on your back that I don't recognize. I drew it on some paper. I don't know what it is, but I will be sure to try and look around for answers tomorrow between my master's meals." Sebastian said as he folded up the paper and put it into his shirt pocket,

"But for now, let's finish cleaning this wound." The demon said as he turned so he was facing Grell's back once more and began to clean the wound and drain it of any puss that it would have received during the time that Grell spent neglecting the wounds. It was rather disgusting in Sebastian's opinion, but he supposed that Grell wouldn't have been able to properly clean the wounds on his back.

It was another hour or so later that finally all of the Shinigami's wounds were properly treated, closed, and bandaged. Sebastian sighed deeply as he cleaned blood off of his hands for the second time that evening. He was fortunate in the way that he had put the young master to sleep only minutes before Grell arrived on his doorstep only hours earlier. Sebastian moved to stand and tugged on his jacket as well as his gloves. The demon looked to Grell for a moment,

"Grell are you able to walk?" Sebastian asked as he moved some hair out of his face. Grell nodded after a moment and reached for his shirt and slowly pulled it on, wincing as he did so. Grell buttoned up the shirt and moved to stand on two thin and shaky legs. The Shinigami tugged on his gloves to adjust them and pulled his hair over his shoulder so the weight wasn't on his back. Grell took a few small steps and nodded again,

"I'll be okay. Thank you for patching me up. I suppose I'll be leaving now." Grell said with a small smile. Sebastian shook his head at this,

"Nonsense; it is my duty to make sure that the guests of Phantomhive, expected or unexpected, are given the proper care that they require, and from what I can observe Grell, you are in dire need of some food and sleep, followed by a long bath in the morning. I will speak to my master in the morning about making some arrangements for a long-term stay until your wounds are fully healed and you find a place of your own to stay." Sebastian simply said as he looked to Grell. The Shinigami in question, wrapped his arms around himself,

"You don't have to do all that Sebastian-"Grell started but Sebastian put his hand up as if to interrupt the ginger,

"No, I insist. Now if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your room for the night along with a change of clothes. I will wait for you outside the room and I will make you something to eat before you retire. Do I make myself clear?" Sebastian said with a smile, but with a commanding tone said he wasn't about to take no for an answer when he himself was showing mercy and letting a Shinigami have a room in Phantomhive manor. Grell promptly shut his mouth and nodded,

"Alright… Thank you Sebastian." Grell said softly, looking down at his feet. Sebastian simply nodded and moved to lead the Shinigami out of the medical room and down the hall a small ways. The demon stopped in front of a brown oak door,

"Here is where you will be sleeping for the time being until the Young Master can figure out where in the manor to place you long-term. There should be sleeping clothes in the drawers and washing supplies as well as towels in the ensuite bathroom. I will be waiting out here so please be quick." Sebastian said with that commanding smile once more. Grell nodded quickly and hurried into the bedroom. It was as Sebastian had said; there were sleeping robes in the drawers. Grell sighed as he stripped of his clothes and donned the boring white coloured robes that were in the drawers. As much as he loathed the colour white, he supposed it would have to do for now.

Once Grell was finished dressing in the robes, he made his way to the ensuite bathroom and had to do a double-take when he saw himself in the mirror. He hardly recognized himself. He was as thin as a rail and his makeup was a total mess. It was a pity that he didn't being his makeup bag with him… He would have to go out at some point and some more. Grell sighed deeply and cleaned off his face, removing the makeup in the process. The Shinigami found a hair brush in the drawer and tried his very best to make his hair seem presentable. It took longer than he expected, but once it was to the neatness he desired, he left both the ensuite and the bedroom and out into the hallway where Sebastian was waiting for him. Sebastian simply nodded and smiled a bit,

"Shall I lead you to the kitchen?" Sebastian asked as he looked to Grell once he returned from the bedroom. He took a moment to look over Grell's face without makeup. He looked a lot older without his makeup on. He still had the features he was known for, the sharp jaw and the dramatic angles in his face were still there. He just seemed… older. Sebastian could see crow's feet in the corner of the Shinigami's eyes and dark circles under them as well that he had never noticed when Grell wore makeup. Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts when Grell looked at the demon with a frown,

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" the ginger asked defensively, crossing his arms and shifted his wright to one hip. Sebastian simply shook his head,

"No, no. I was simply lost in thought. Please forgive me. Now let me show you to the kitchen." Sebastian said before he moved to turn on his heel and walked off, assuming that Grell would follow after. Sebastian was correct in this assumption as Grell followed after the demon.

Once Sebastian was in the kitchen he went to the cold box and looked inside. Assuming that it had been quite a while since the Shinigami had last eaten; he figured that the leftover soup that he had cooked for the Young Master that day might help to give Grell the nutrients that he would require in order for his body to function. Sebastian looked to the door when Grell finally walked through the threshold of the room,

"How does soup along with some bread sound, Grell?" he asked as he pulled the pot of soup out of the cold box and shut the door. Grell simply nodded as he sat down on a chair at the table,

"It sounds just fine." Grell said before yawning. That bed was calling to him. It had been days since he had a full night's rest and his body was running on auto-pilot at the moment. Sebastian simply nodded and moved to place the pot on the stove and light the burner. Sebastian turned around, continuing to watch the Shinigami unnoticed. Grell was slumped over the table in what seemed to be exhaustion. The man's arms were so thin as well… He noticed that Grell had tried to fix his hair to make it seem presentable for visit. The demon simply shook his head and turned back to the stove. He idly wondered how the Shinigami was faring emotionally. He knew that victims of rape were often left with feelings of anxiety, anger, and self-blame… But did Grell feel that way about himself? Anxiety for sure he felt what with the way he acted when Sebastian first tried to approach him, but what about the others? Did Grell blame himself for what happened? Sebastian pursed his lips; there simply were too many variables to think of so late at night.

Soon enough the soup was finished and Sebastian served it to Grell along with some crusted bread and butter. Grell thanked the demon and ate like a starved dog; though somehow he still seemed lady-like whilst doing it. Sebastian decided hours ago that he wouldn't badger Grell for details on what happened right away. He would let him get comfortable first and then maybe, talk to him about it.

It wasn't long before Grell had finished his food and got up to set the dishes in the sink before looking to Sebastian,

"Would it be trouble for you to show me where I'm sleeping again?" the Shinigami asked, looking away. Sebastian simply shook his head and turned to leave the room with Grell in tow,

"It is no trouble to me one bit. Please follow me." Sebastian said as he led Grell back to where his room was intended to be. Once they were both outside of the room, Sebastian looked to Grell,

"I will wake you in the morning. I am sure the Young Master would like to speak to you about arrangements and such." Sebastian said as he opened the door to Grell's room. Grell walked in after a moment and nodded,

"Alright… Thank you Sebastian, I appreciate it." Grell said in a soft voice. Sebastian nodded a bit,

"You are welcome Grell. Sleep soundly tonight Grell. I will see you in the morning." He said before turning and walking off. Grell closed the door after a moment and moved to lie down on the bed. The poor Shinigami was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**AND BAM!**

**Chapter three is done! And it's longer than the other two! *claps***

**But seriously, if any of you have ideas, don't be afraid to tell me m'kay?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful people! So this is chapter four of this fic. I have a feeling that this fic is going to take a while to complete. I have so many ideas that I want to add into this piece. I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it!**

Grell had spent the majority of the night sound asleep in the comfortable bed that Sebastian had given him for the night. The Shinigami didn't think that he could have had any nightmares; he was so exhausted the night before that he didn't even have any dreams. Grell remained snuggled up in the warm blankets of the bed, dreaming of nothing. Grell was never an early riser. While true that Shinigami never really enjoyed the mornings, Grell detested waking up in the morning, even by Shinigami standards. He always hated waking up to his hair being in knots, and needing to put on his makeup before he went to work. It had long ago become a chore but it was a chore that needed to be done. To Grell, his looks were what made him, him.

There was a quiet knocking on the door of the ginger's room and a voice that sounded much like Sebastian's coming from the other side. When Grell didn't answer the door right away, on account of him still being in dream land, the door was opened quietly and in walked Sebastian, as quiet as ever. Sebastian walked into the room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't give Grell a heart attack when he finally was awoken. Sebastian had brought the Shinigami a breakfast of eggs on toast and set the plate down gently on the bedside table before he moved to draw the curtains from the windows in the room. Light filled the once dark room and shone in Grell's direction. Grell made a face at the light on his face and pulled the blanket up to his face,

"Mm… No… Not… Yet…" Grell mumbled before yawning and turning his back from the light-filled window. Sebastian simply rolled his eyes at this and tugged the blanket away from the sleeping ginger, hoping that would wake Grell up from his deep slumber. Fortunately for Sebastian, this did work. Grell opened his eyes with a start and sat up slowly before wincing as his wounds pulled at the stitches that held everything closed. Grell propped himself up against the headboard and looked to Sebastian as he rubbed at his face,

"G'morning…" Grell mumbled softly before the Shinigami stretched a bit, enough so that it wouldn't hurt his wounds. Sebastian simply nodded as he replaced the blanket back onto the bed,

"To you as well… I trust that you had a good night's sleep?" Sebastian asked before looking to Grell. The dark circles under Grell's eyes were less noticeable now that he had some sleep. Sebastian figured that with the more sleep Grell received, he would have next to no dark circles, be it from stress or lack of sleep. Grell nodded a bit before he yawned,

"I had a good sleep…I didn't even wake up once." Grell said with a small smile. Sebastian nodded again and picked up the plate of food that he prepared for Grell,

"I made you something to eat. I figured you would be hungry when you woke up. I made eggs on toast." Sebastian said as he handed Grell the plate of food. Grell took the food gratefully and began to eat,

"Thank you Sebastian. It's really good." The Shinigami said in between bites. Sebastian nodded a bit and held out a cup of what looked to be tea,

"I made tea as well. I know that reapers are not early risers, so I thought it would help you wake up easier. How many sugars to you take?" Sebastian asked. Grell took a moment to finish the bite of egg that was in his mouth,

"Three sugars please and a dash of milk." Grell said after he swallowed his final bite of egg. Sebastian rose a brow at the Shinigami in question but followed Grell's orders and handed him the tea,

"Isn't that a bit too sweet?" Sebastian asked once his hands were free of tea. Sebastian reached down and took the empty plate that once held the ginger's breakfast,

"I need the extra sugar in the morning so I can be sweet all day." Grell said, not missing a beat in his retort to Sebastian. Sebastian simply nodded, not quite understanding the correlation between the amount of sugar in one's tea and one's personality, but figured that it was an expression of some sort that he didn't need to remember,

"I left you some clothes to wear after you clean up. They're a bit boring for your tastes, but I'm sure the Young Master will allow you to but your own clothes once things have settled down enough to do so." Sebastian said as he set the plate on the tray,

"I would also advise not to fully submerge the stitches as it will promote an infection, and I would very much wish not to spend five hours disinfecting your neglected wounds again. The stitches will come out in a few days and then you will be able to have a proper bath, but until then, please use a washcloth and wash your hair in the tub with the soap provided." Sebastian said as he picked up the tray,

"I will be in the kitchen, cleaning up there. When you are finished making yourself look presentable, come and find me there and I will take you to see the young master." The demon nodded to Grell before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, before Grell could get a simple word in. Grell simply shook his head and idly sipped his tea while he thought. He had been so sure that Sebastian wouldn't have let the Shinigami into the Phantomhive manor… He was so sure that he was going to die last night. But he didn't. He was saved by Sebastian, had his wounds cleaned, was fed, and was given a bed. He was grateful to the demon for taking pity on him and letting him stay at the manor.

Grell sighed as he finished his tea and set the teacup on the table before he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Grell stripped off his clothes and wet a washcloth in the water basin. The wounds on Grell's body didn't look as bad as before. The blood was already washed off and the wounds were closed. Grell tried his hardest not to wet the stitches but it was difficult. With the amount of stitch work that was on his body it was a case of, keep the stitches dry and stay dirty, or get them wet but get clean at the same time. Grell sighed deeply after a while. He had done as much as he could without getting the wounds too wet. Grell went over to the tub and washed his hair thoroughly of all the blood and grease that was in his hair.

Once he was finished washing his hair and drying it, he left the bathroom to dress in the clothes that Sebastian had brought him. Sebastian had brought him a white button-down shirt, a black tie and black trousers. Grell smiled a bit at this. These were likely from the demon's own collection. They probably shared the same clothing measurements as they were both tall and slim beings.

When Grell was finally dressed and had his hair brushed to almost perfection, he made his way back to the kitchen where Sebastian had promised he would be. Upon entering the kitchen, he entered a disaster. The kitchen was in complete disarray. There was some kind of dough on the walls and tomato sauce everywhere. Grell was momentarily confused before Sebastian emerged from behind the cold box,

"What happened in here?" Grell asked as he took a couple more cautious steps into the warzone that was the kitchen,

"Baldroy woke before me so he could begin to work on his 'latest culinary masterpiece'" Sebastian said before sighing deeply, "Since you are here, I will take you to see the Young Master and he can clean the kitchen without the use of his… toys." Sebastian said once more before shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen. Grell followed after him as they walked to Ciel's office in silence. Once they were in front of the door, Sebastian turned to Grell,

"I request that you wait outside for a moment so that I can speak with the Young Master myself before he speaks to you. Do try and stay quiet." Sebastian said, holding a finger up to his own lips in the universal language of 'be quiet'. Grell nodded after a moment and went to stand against the wall. Sebastian nodded a bit and knocked on the door. When Sebastian received permission to enter, he opened the door and entered the room quietly,

"Sebastian. What is it? I didn't summon you." Ciel said as he flipped though some papers that was on his desk. He wasn't really reading them, Sebastian knew that much. Ciel merely wanted to seem busy because he hadn't warned his Young Master beforehand that he would be checking up on him. Sebastian bowed to his master,

"Forgive me my Lord, but last night after you were asleep, I found Grell Sutcliff in a bloodied heap on the front steps." Sebastian started, looking to his master for an indication to continue,

"Oh? And I should know this because why?" Ciel asked, not looking to Sebastian as he pretended to look busy,

"I brought him into the manor my Lord as he claimed to have been raped by one William Spears." Sebastian explained, looking at his master still, "I cleaned his wounds but found something most interesting on his back. This had Ciel's attention,

"What was on his back?" Ciel asked after a moment of thought,

"My Lord the covenant that you and I share is cut into his back." Sebastian said gravely, "I believe it would be best if Grell were to stay here until his wounds are fully healed and he is able to live on his own." Sebastian requested. Ciel nodded after a moment and finally looked to his butler,

"Alright; send the reaper in. I wish to have a talk with him." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and bowed at his master,

"Yes my lord." He said and stood up straight once more and opened the door to the room and led Grell back into Ciel's office. Grell walked in slowly, but confidently. The truth was, he wasn't confident at the moment, but he sure as hell could act it, and acting it was just as good as being it in his opinion. Grell took a moment to take in the looks of the room that Ciel called his office. It was rather simple, but a tad boring for Grell's tastes. He would have much rather a red colour scheme than a blue one. But he supposed that blue suited the Young Lord much better than red.

Ciel's eyes widened when he saw Grell come in. He was a lot thinner than the last time they met. He looked beaten and battered as well. But how in the world did he seem so confident? _He must be faking it…_ Ciel thought to himself before putting on a fake smile of his own,

"Mr. Sutcliff… What a lovely surprise." Ciel said dryly before his expression changed once more, "I hear that some bad luck has befallen you. If you would, I would be more than pleased to hear about your misfortune." He said, sitting back in his chair with a small, smug smirk on his face.

**And that's the end of this chapter folks! Tell me, what is your opinion on a sort of BAMF!Grell? Personally I think that everyone forgets that Grell is a man and that he can be a total badass when he wants to.**

**Also, do you like this length of chapter? If you do, I can manage to post almost every night at this length (sometimes every other night depending on my work and school but still)**

**Please tell me what you think! I wish to make this fic better and that can only happen if you tell me what you like and what could change!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again lovelies! I have to say that I'm rather surprised that I've been updating so much this week. I think I will try and make an effort to update this fic once a day, but if I happen to miss a day that just means that life for me is sucking the big one :p Also there will be mentions of rape in this chapter**

**Also, I had someone ask about when the smut will start to happen. I'm not quite sure when exactly, but I'm pretty sure it will be in the middle or near the end of the fic that the smut will begin. If it isn't your forte, I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter.**

**ONTO THE STORY**

Grell stood in front of the earl of Phantomhive in utter shock. The reaper's eyes went wide for just a moment before they went back to their normal state,

"I… Why would you want to know? I assume that Sebastian told you what happened already…" Grell said, holding his hands together tightly. Ciel's smirk only seemed to grow as he crossed his right leg over his left and rested his head on his fist,

"Oh Sebastian told me. But you see, I've become rather intrigued by your little complication… You could say that I want to hear a story." Ciel said as he looked to the reaper. Grell frowned at this and looked to his feet for a moment before looking to Ciel again,

"With all due respect Ciel I don't think that-"Grell started before he was interrupted by Ciel's fist hitting the desk in front of him. Grell flinched at the sudden noise and covered his head as if he were about to be hit,

"Now Grell… When I said that I wanted to hear a story I meant it. Now, why don't you tell me what happened and then we can talk about your living arrangements." Ciel said before sitting back in his seat. Grell stood there for a moment, blinking back the tears that pricked at his eyes and stood up straighter so that he seemed much more confident in his voice than he actually was,

"Ciel I don't think a boy your age should hear a story like mine…" Grell said, looking to the Earl with a straight face. Ciel looked at Grell for a moment before smirking at the Shinigami, who stood before him with pure fear in his eyes,

"I am the Queen's guard dog. I have seen things that you would not even fathom." Ciel said as he cracked his knuckles. He noticed that with each crack, Grell flinched away from him the smallest bit. Ciel positively thrived off of the effect that he had on the ginger. It was so much power over one single being. He had started off the day so bored that he could die, now things were finally getting interesting for him now that Grell was here. He moved to get up and pulled Grell down to his level by the end of his tie,

"Now then, let's start from the beginning shall we? Grell, I would like to hear your story." Ciel said with an innocent smile. Grell's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and the tears fell over his cheeks. In this very moment, Ciel seemed so much like William it wasn't even funny. What with the way the Earl hit his desk when he was angry and the promises of physical threats if he didn't cooperate. It was as if all Grell could see at the moment was William. Grell's breathing suddenly got shorter and more difficult to obtain. The Shinigami's hands began to shake before he suddenly jerked away from Ciel's grasp and retreated to a nearby couch that was in the office,

"I-I'm sorry please don't hurt me Will!" Grell managed to say over the sobs that hindered his breathing. Ciel's eyes went wide. He suddenly felt horrible for what he did to Grell. Ciel looked to Sebastian and nodded,

"Sebastian; take care of him. Give him a room and take him out to shop for some clothes. Those ones do not suit him in any way. Until he is fit, he will be allowed to work here as a butler, under your command to be trained." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded almost immediately,

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said as he bowed before he moved to scoop a hysterical Grell into his arms and to quickly leave the room. Sebastian moved quickly to go to the next available room and set him down at the table that was there,

"Grell; can you hear me?" Sebastian asked as he moved to kneel beside the Shinigami. Grell nodded after a moment, his face still covered with his hands. Sebastian nodded a bit,

"Good… That's good Grell. I want you to breathe with me alright? Take deep, slow breaths with me." Sebastian said before he began to slow his own breathing down quite a bit. Grell had hardly heard the demon speak as his mind was overrun with images of William's dammed face. But somehow he managed to breathe with Sebastian, keeping his own head between his legs as he very slowly, calmed enough to speak again after a few minutes. Sebastian sighed deeply as he moved to stand from his original kneeling position and into a chair of his own. Grell didn't look at Sebastian for a long moment as he wiped the tears from his pale and splotchy face. He supposed makeup would've been a bad idea for this day. Grell finally looked to Sebastian with a frown,

"I apologize for that. It was uncalled for." Grell said before looking away, instead choosing to look out a window. Sebastian shook his head,

"Why are you apologizing? It's obvious that you were remembering something that happened, or that perhaps the Young Master reminded you of William and it spurred on a panic attack." Sebastian said as he crossed one leg over the other as he observed the Shinigami before him. Grell pursed his lips before he looked to Sebastian once more,

"Your master reminds me so much of William… Will…. He… When he got mad he would hit the walls or hit his desk…" Grell said softly, shivering at the memory. Sebastian nodded a bit at this and moved some hair out of his own face,

"Would you be willing to tell me what happened? Naturally you don't have to if you really don't want to, but I heard that talking about it can help one's emotional state." Sebastian said as he looked to the Shinigami, "I apologize for my Master's actions. I didn't think that he would act in such a way." The demon explained. Grell nodded a bit and shifted in his seat the smallest bit,

"I might not be able to go into detail about what happened… But I'll talk." Grell said softly as he brought his long, red hair over his shoulder to play with while he told the story. Sebastian nodded and gave the ginger a reassuring smile,

"That is okay Grell. You may tell only what you feel comfortable telling." Sebastian explained. Grell looked down for a moment before he began to fiddle with his hair anxiously,

"Well… It started a few months ago…" Grell started, finally making eye contact with Sebastian, "I noticed that Will… He was constantly giving me these strange looks. They were like a mix of… Oh I don't know… They made me uncomfortable for sure." The Shinigami said as he brought his knees to his chest, "But it wasn't just looks he gave me… When he touched me… His hands strayed a bit lower than they should have, and those touches remained for longer than it was appropriate. It was just the little things; the touches, the looks, the comments that could have been taken in multiple ways. But they all built up until I dreaded even going to work. Then last week he called me to his office and locked the door and he…" Grell bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He had cried enough for one day. He hated crying. It ruined his makeup and it made his face go all splotchy.

Sebastian remained silent the entire time that Grell was speaking. It had been going on for months… For months Grell had to suffer William's advances and after so much time William finally snapped and went and raped the poor Shinigami. Sebastian frowned deeply at this,

"I apologize, Grell… I can't imagine that was easy for you…" Sebastian said softly as he placed a hand on Grell's shoulder. When Grell's entire body tensed up, the demon pulled his hand away. When Sebastian's hand was gone from his shoulder, Grell let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and visibly relaxed,

"It wasn't… It still isn't… What he did…I don't think I can recover from it…" Grell said. Sebastian shook his head at this,

"It will take time Grell. Time heals all wounds. Both physical and emotional." The demon said. When he got no response from Grell he moved to stand, deciding that after his Master's 'outburst', Grell needed something to lift his spirits. Since the Young Master gave him permission to take Grell shopping, he decided that it would help keep Grell's mind off of what happened. It also meant that he could stop and talk to the Undertaker about the symbol that was on Grell's back and why it involves his convent,

"I was wondering Grell… Would you be interested in going into London? I have some things I must do and it seems like a good time as any to pick up some clothes for you to wear, seeing as the Young Master gave you permission to stay here long-term." Grell's personality changed instantly at the mention of shopping,

"Shopping in London? How could I possibly say no?" Grell asked with a smile. Granted it wasn't as big a smile as his usual ones, but it was enough to give Sebastian hope that Grell would eventually make a full recovery emotionally. Sebastian nodded as he set his chair back into its original spot,

"I thought as much. I will go prepare a carriage for the trip there. Meet me in the main entrance in an hour. You are free to do as you please until then." Sebastian said as he moved to leave the room. Grell was silent for a moment before he broke out with a large grin on his face. The way Sebastian was treating him made him feel so much more… more… He didn't know how to describe it but no doubt about it, it made him feel good.

**And bam! That's the end of chapter five! I'm sorry it's not as long as the others but I wanted to get a chapter out tonight (or this morning depending on your perception of time)**


End file.
